


Prologue Part One: The Fall

by BabyDeer2298



Series: GI Joe: Atleration [1]
Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDeer2298/pseuds/BabyDeer2298
Summary: It is Spring of 1945 and the Third German Empire is coming to an end. From the West, United Nations forces, spearheaded by the American’s and the British, push through France, Belgium and the Netherlands. From the South, the Devil’s Brigade has defeated the Nazi Reich’s ally Italy. Finally, from the East, the Soviet Union is getting closer and closer to the German capital; within a month, the city will fall and the war in Europe will finally come to an end.





	

Berlin, Nazi Germany

April 4th, 1945

Approximately 1km from the Reichstag

 

They knew the war was lost in ‘41. When Operation Barbarossa had stalled and the Soviet capital still remained in the Communist’s hands, they knew the “great and awe-inspiring” Adolf Hitler had failed Germany; and when Japan, Germany’s ally, attacked the United States of America in early December there were signs that the end was finally coming over the horizon. The final nail in the Third Reich’s coffin was the declaration of war against the American’s by the Nazi government; had Germany stayed out of the war between the Empire of the Rising Sun and the United States, and had they been able to eliminate the British threat before going to war with Stalin, the Reich might have been able to succeed. However, history was taking a different turn.

The Soviet push against their line had been devastating; while some victories were had, the Red Army had too large an army to be pushed back again. The Western Allies pushing against the beaches of Normandy had done little to assure those assembled that the war could be won; defeat was bound to happen, and soon.

So, via secret communications, several military and government officials (whom, of course, no one would care went missing) now met in what would soon be the bombed out remains of German power and authority to discuss their plans for survival or sacrifice.

“We swore and oath to the Fuhrer,” one would say, defending the position of the Nazi loyalists in the group. “Even if he doomed the Reich, we must do something to save him!”

“Yes, so we can give him and that whore wife of his over to the Allies as leverage,” said another, folding their arms over their chest.

“I say we leave him to rot in this doomed project of his,” a third person said, spitting on the ground as they probably would have if Adolf’s face was available for spitting in.

“Agreed, we go to Italy and surrender to the Canadian’s and American’s there,” a final comment before the bickering started up. “We’ll be treated better than with the Soviets and that tyrant Stalin.”

And so the arguing began; threats against each other, fearful comments about being found out or of being captured by the Communists (with some thin hopes that the Western Allies could break through quicker than the Russian’s and take Berlin first), and other comments that risked getting too load of a matter as secret and technically traitorous as this one. Just then, a Wehrmacht Commander stepped out from the shadows with his arms folded behind his back; a bright crimson pin on his lapel that had the shape of a cobra’s head hissing.

“A phoenix rises from the ashes with a sudden, but clearly seen spark,” the cobra commander said, his “S’s” coming out almost like hisses. “but a Cobra strikes suddenly from it’s resting place after slow and thought out planning.”

Startled by the sudden appearance of a stranger who seemed to have overheard them, the group let out a few gasps and murmurs of conversation. No one spoke to the quote; which pleased the commander when he smiled and stepped a bit closer.

“You all wish for a Reich, yes?” no one said a thing. “Then we shall leave, and we shall hide, but we shall return one day as much stronger and much more reader rulers. And, my comrades, on that day, the world will bow not to one man, but a nation; not to a phoenix, but a cobra!”

The group murmured approval as smirks and smiles moved throughout the defectors. Once they all agreed with this de-facto leader of theirs, one of them, an SS officer with a clean shaven face and bright blonde hair, stepped forward.

“Will this, Cobra Reich, hold any similarities to our currently failed Reich?”

“Only one,” the commander said, raising his arm in what had been coined as the “Hitler Salute”. “Heil Cobra!”

The group, as if now mindless drones followed suit. They no longer cared about being caught; the future of a proper German Empire was finally coming into place. The future was theirs, and the present world fell away to that fact. That night, in the streets of Berlin, the first salutes of a new age were performed at the end of an old one.

 


End file.
